User talk:NerdyBoutKirby
Archives *1 *2 Kirby (Nintendo 3DS) Hey NerdyBoutKirby. I'm new on Kirby Wiki, and I was wondering, is there anyway you can let the Kirby Wiki staff know to update the page about Kirby (Nintendo 3DS)? Kirby, Kirby, Kirby! 30px 21:59, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Vaati the Wind Demon and I are the only admins currently active. I've done all I can at the moment. ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 22:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Palgairism Sorry about that, I gave you credit. But thanks though anyway, sorry I forgot! Kirby, Kirby, Kirby! 30px 01:06, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Master Sword Hi, NerdyBoutKirby! I found some info about Kirby & the Amazing Mirror you might want to look at. The page is here, but specifically, I wanted you to look at the section that says, "Master". It explains the gem coloration and his hat, so I was wondering if you wanted to revise the "Trivia" section on the article. KirbyRainboom (talk) 21:55, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, tell about the prototype stuff. Can't hurt anything. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 22:52, October 20, 2013 (UTC) : Oh...sorry, I didn't mean to confuse. I thought that it might explain as to why the gem was a green/blue-ish color in the offical artwork. The picture might've been made during the prototype's devolopment, and was just kind of...thrown into the final version's offical artwork. Thanks for replying, though. : KirbyRainboom (talk) 23:25, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Improvements NerdyBoutKirby, why are you always re-editing every page I edit!? I don't mean to offend you, but it's really getting to me.WaddleDooFan77 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/en/images/8/85/Sworddoo.PNG Superb slicer! 12:54, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :As an admin/bureaucrat, it is my responsibility to ensure that articles and individual edits are proper. Many of yours are. When there are things to improve/correct, I see to it that those things happen. Oftentimes I'll find a different error on a page -- one that you did not create -- when patrolling, so I'll go right ahead and fix that. :Many people get attached to their writing and get offended when their contribution is changed. I've never really understood why; when your work is improved by another person, you should be grateful. After all, people reading the pages won't know who did what, anyway. :I wish you luck with your future edits. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 20:38, October 25, 2013 (UTC) A Somewhat Important Decision Hiya there Nerdy. I need your advice on something. Christmas is coming up, and I have a bit of a dilemma. You see,I was originally going to get the WiiU because of the new Super Smash Bros., but ever since that new Kirby game was announced, I decided I'm going to get a handheld...considering I can get not only the Triple Deluxe game, but also Super Smash Bros. 4. The problem is...do I get the 2DS or the 3DS? The 2DS is noticably cheaper...at least $139.99. However, I was led to believe that it was meant for little kids, and it doesn't have a flippy screen either. Or, what about the 3DS? More expensive, but more practical (somewhat). I'd also be able to transfer data from my DSi to my 3DS. So my real question...do I go with something cheaper that will pay off in the short run, or more expensive that will pay off in the long run? I only ask you this because my family isn't too big on Nintendo gaming, and you haven't let me down on anything yet. Talk to ya' soon Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 03:09, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :The 2DS was a dumb idea in my opinion. Everything about it sounds like a downgrade of the 3DS, except the slightly lower price... but it's still over $100, so it's not considerably cheaper. Not to mention it looks as big as the 3DS XL, but you can't close it to fit it in your pocket. The 3DS is the better option in my opinion -- it comes in purple if you like that. =] :I'm going to ask for gift cards for Christmas so I can purchase a Wii U. I have little motivation to do save up and buy it right now, since the only game I really like out of the bunch is New Super Mario Bros. U... that's just a game to tide me over til Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze. Good luck getting the system of your choice. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 03:18, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmmm, I could care less about the color. I'm not even sure if it'll actually be a thing that I could get this year. So, it DOESN'T flip. Yeah thats pretty bad. Dust and dirt could get on the screen, whereas before closing it would prevent most of that from happening. I thought the 2DS was a joke at first until I actually saw a commercial for it. 3D games you can play in 2D? Why didn't they do that in the first place...? :::I'll certainly look into getting a WiiU somewhere along the line, perhaps next year. I haven't heard of much great games for WiiU either, which discourages me even more as of right now. Thanks for your help, :::Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all ''mine!]] 03:25, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there,NerdyBoutKirby. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm back! Hey I recently got back to this Wiki, and I was gone because my family was moving to New Zealand. Anyways, ''I wanted to know, how do you archive things on your talk page? Also, can you make me a new signature? I'm thinking a Skully with the caption: ''Super Spooky! Anyways, thank you! GreenKirby213 ''What'' did you say? 21:53, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :We'll see. I happen to be busy the next few days. Welcome back. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 22:01, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Anything Else? Hi there NBK! Ever since the Kirby 64 Project, I've been really hooked onto emulators. I currently have a Windows RT Surface and it comes with a bevy of emulators, mainly the Virtual Gameboy Color, Advance, and an SNES Emulator. My main question here is if there are any screenshots you would want me to acquire for the Wikia. I've tried looking in categories for poor quality images, but I havent managed to find any. If there are any screenshots you would want me to get, shoot me a link to the page and I'll get to work on it. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all ''mine!]] 01:15, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :Does your emulator play regular Game Boy games? Because we could really use enemies, mid-bosses, etc. from Kirby's Dream Land and Kirby's Dream Land 2. It should be enough to say "enemies, mid-bosses, bosses", but if you want more instructions, just ask. Thanks and good luck! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 04:48, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, my Gameboy Color emulator can play ''Kirby's Dream Land and Kirby's Dream Land 2. I shouldn't need any instructions, unless you feel that I need them. I'll begin working on the screenshots soon, then! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 11:56, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :::For the original and the second Dream Land games, would you want a full screen capture of the game, or something similar like I did with Project 64? Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 21:47, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::For 2D platformers (or pretty much any handheld game), the entire screen is valuable. For examples, see any enemy article for KCC or KMA. Should be simple enough, eh? =] NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 22:33, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh no, shouldn't be that hard at all. Considering the emulator is played in full screen, we needn't worry about anything unnecessary popping up in the background either. There might be some small black slivers from crops I messed up, but I'll try my hardest to be exact. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all ''mine!]] 02:44, November 28, 2013 (UTC) : Looks like I'm going to be having the laptop for awhile, and I have almost all the screenshots on the Surface. I really don't feel like slogging through the story mode twice on two different devices, and this message is only a heads up on what the plans are for the screenshots. See you around! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 22:53, December 6, 2013 (UTC) You're Really Quick! You know, I've been kind of curious about this for a bit: How do you edit so many articals almost at the same time? A few minutes ago, a slew of articals edited by you said, "1 minute ago". You must work pretty fast! KirbyRainboom (talk) 01:57, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :That was a case of paste & publish. I opened a bunch of articles in different tabs, pasted the change in each one, and rapidly published. It's not as impressive as it sounds, but thanks for the compliment. =] NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 02:13, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Quote Corner Hey! I just want to ask what you think of the upcoming game. Also I wanted to ask: How do you add a new quote to "Quote Corner"? Thanks! WaddleDooFan77 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/en/images/8/85/Sworddoo.PNG Superb slicer! 20:08, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :I can't wait for ''Triple Deluxe! As for Quote Corner, I don't know how to add quotes. Sorry. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 22:14, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::OK. I saw the new villian Daranza and thought immediately "Fan art!" So, here is a custom made Daranza sprite! the black version is so you can see it better. ::I hope you like them! WaddleDooFan77 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/en/images/8/85/Sworddoo.PNG Superb slicer! 22:07, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Naut bad! You have great sprite-makin' skill. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 00:16, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Affiliates Do you know what an affiliate is because my wiki, Mario Party Wiki, and Mario Wiki making are plans that involves all the official Nintendo wikis. Dreb607 03:21, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :You better talk to Changtau2005 about this... NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 03:55, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Smash Chopinchamp (talk) 00:49, December 22, 2013 (UTC)Chopinchamp. But NerdyBoutKirby i just want everybody to get SOME info about the new Smash games. :( Everybody is put info about it. PLEASE LET ME DO IT! PLEASE!!!!! :But if I let you do that, other people would get it in their heads to spend 10 seconds making lackluster, half-baked articles. These are the most anticipated games of 2014, and should be handled by professionals. We don't have enough info about the games to make anything worthwhile yet. Sorry. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 17:45, December 22, 2013 (UTC) You're Welcome! I'm glad you appreciate it! I recently came back to this wiki (as you obviously noticed), and I noticed a huge amount of images lacking transparency, so... I thought "I'm not doing anything, why don't I fix these images?" So I did! I plan on continuing, too; at least until Kirby Triple Deluxe is released; at which point I'll switch to helping out fixing up the wiki to accommodate it (changes to characters/places, new characters/places etc.). I came back mostly for that, and then I took up my "side project". So again, I'm very glad you appreciate it, and Happy Holidays to you too! --Giokutalkuser 03:26, December 24, 2013 (UTC) An Error and More Work Hi there NBK! So, I've been encountering a glitch as of recently...(I'm not sure if you get this message, being Christmas Eve or if you celebrate another holiday, I myself will be taking a break today and part of tomorrow) Whenever I edit something, I get put straight into source mode. Not such a big deal, as I luckily learned some coding maneuvers. However, is there a way to fix this, or is it the permanent editing mode now? Also, I noticed we are lacking some KNiD images, at least, I noticed we don't have any Nightmare. I'll get to work on that after the holidays. Happy Holidays! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 17:03, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Star Wars Hehe I saw that ya put that "aka Admiral Ackbar" kinda funny, but I was a-wondering if ya liked star wars 'n' if so do ya like the ewoks? Waddlekirby Sweep, sweep. :Yes and sure. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Thank you and good night!]] 01:29, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Information Hi there. I recently discovered the Japanese site for the new Kirby game. I don't know whether anyone knew about it before, or they added new videos, but there is a lot of content on that site, most of it I added. Four trailers showcase the moves of those four new copy abilities. Circus Kirby even has a move that expands into a ball that looks similar to an old foe. Of course, we don't have pages for the abilities...would you like for me to add them to the ''Triple Deluxe gallery until the game comes out? Or would you like me to hold off? Thanks, Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 07:05, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :Normally I'd say to hold off, but I'm not sure with this one. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and say post them in the KTD gallery. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 20:27, January 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, will do. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 22:36, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Super Smash Bros. 4 Screenshots I noticed you added a couple of screenshots of King Dedede from SSB4, and there are a ton of screenshots of Kirby already; I thought about uploading a few of them earlier but I wasn't sure if we were going to do that... so do you mind if I go get a few of those? Thanks. --Giokutalkuser 00:30, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :You can if you want to, but I personally think one screenshot of each Smash Bros. game is enough. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:38, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I figured I'd just find two and that'd be OK. I'll get one for 3DS and one for Wii U, like you did with King Dedede. Thanks! --Giokutalkuser 00:54, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Golden Wheelie Bike You said I needed a source for my edit; sorry for not putting one in my edit directly, but I gave a link to a video in the Triple Deluxe talk page. Kirpow (talk) 02:57, January 11, 2014 (UTC) How'd I do? Well, it's about time for me to call it quits for today, but whew! What a day! ...it was just as hectic as you thought it would be! ...I think I managed to keep everything under control, and I even got some other stuff done, too! ...nobody made any new articles on anything, so that was good. We did have one vandal show up on top of everything, though, but it seems you took care of him. So, uh, just wanted to make sure I did alright! And, that's my report of the day, too. --Giokutalkuser 02:56, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :You did a tip-top job, Gioku. Thank you ever so much for patrolling (though I did a fair amount of that too -- Jimmy wasn't home, so I had no plans unfortunately). I'm just waiting for this KTD edit spree to subside so we can regain order. Until then, I'll be racking up Play Coins to buy some key chains! NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 06:08, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright, thank you! ...I think I'll be taking a bit of a break today, though, since I'm still tired out from yesterday! ...I'll still hang around today, but I won't work on stuff as much. Oh, and you may have noticed, but I added the Kirby: Triple Deluxe logo to Template:PortalLogo; and I started adding it to some relevant pages already. So just a heads up that it can be used now! ::--Giokutalkuser 16:45, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Signatures Hello! I hear you take signature requests, yes? If you're not too busy, could I perhaps request one? uvu DoodleDragon (talk) 18:48, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Your thoughts on this? -- Starman125 talk|blog 21:18, January 12, 2014 (UTC) New Screenshots and Stuff Hey, just found these two articles; the first one contains some new screenshots of Kirby: Triple Deluxe including the bottom screen. You should take a look at them and see if there are any that we could use! The other one is about how KTD has topped the Japanese sales charts! It's great that it's selling so well! So anyway, let me know your thoughts on those screenshots. --Giokutalkuser 18:41, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Excellent find, Gioku! I'm downloading the useful ones currently, and I'll upload them once I've finished cropping out unnecessary stuff (mostly just the bottom screen). Boy, have I got a TON of screenshots to upload. Could you handle a few for me? I'll need your email address if I'm going to send 'em to you, though. :I'm relieved that Kirby's doing well in the eastern market. Now we just have to pray his success continues in the west. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 21:33, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright, I'm up for it! My email is funkeymaster@gmail.com. Just let me know what you want me to do with them! -- Giokutalkuser 21:40, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Will do. Changed your sig? NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 21:44, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yup. Stuck my avatar in there. ;) -- Giokutalkuser 21:48, January 15, 2014 (UTC) 3DS MiiPlaza Puzzle Panels Hey, I was just wondering about whether or not we wanted to document the Kirby puzzle panels from the StreetPass MiiPlaza/how we would want to document those. I've completed all three of them, so I can give detailed descriptions of them and/or try and get a screenshot of them. What do you think? -- Giokutalkuser 15:01, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :I've been meaning to write about those for months, but never got around to it! I'd love it if you typed about them for me. They should go in the Trivia sections of their respective pages: KRtDL to KRtDL, 20th Anniversary to KDCol, and the original Kirby puzzle (called the KDL puzzle for some reason) to KRtDL. I think that'd be the best way to handle them. Include images if you can acquire high quality ones. :Did you say you could directly screenshot them? In exact size? Please say yes! An 8-bit Magolor sprite appears briefly in the 20th Anniversary puzzle, and I've been trying endlessly to duplicate it in PhotoShop. There aren't any images online that will work. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 21:46, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't actually have a 3DS screen capture device, unfortunately, but I have a camera that likes my 3DS screen; if I'm careful I can get pretty good quality, but it won't be perfect. I can at least do the descriptions if all else fails, though. -- Giokutalkuser 21:52, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Talk:Whispy Flowers About the small quarrel we got into on that one talk page, I feel I need to have a word with you about it. I'm really sorry that even had to start. I know it wasn't very big of an arguement, but I just wanted to let you know I didn't intend for it to turn into one. I didn't know that something was going on in your life personally, so I'm sorry for anything that I said that may have offended you. I hope you'll be okay in the end, whatever problem you may have. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Ask me stuff!']] 19:30, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :I forgive you. It'll all have been worth it if the discussion puts KTD article creation on lock-down until the game's English release. Seems like the last few days centered around me talking on Kirby Wiki, not editing it. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 21:50, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm off to the Pokémon Championships! Hey... just a reminder that I'm gonna be gone at the Salem Pokémon Championships most of today; but I will be back sometime around 3:00 PST to continue uploading stuff. Oh, and... I also put in a request for adminship... -- Giokutalkuser 14:19, January 19, 2014 (UTC) What does (+23) (-7) mean in the history of a page? just wondering. DeDeDe Devious (talk) 23:07, January 22, 2014 (UTC)DeDeDe Devious :That refers to how many bytes of data has been added/removed from a page. It's a quick way to judge what somebody may have done in an edit (and very large edits - either adding or deleting - are bolded so as to be even more noticeable). -- Giokutalkuser 23:46, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :OK thanks DeDeDe Devious (talk) 23:55, January 22, 2014 (UTC)DeDeDe Devious Can i make a Kirby Fighters page? Ive seen some videos about it and all the copy abilities availible. :No. We've made a pact not to create any more KTD articles until the game has come out in North America. Thank you. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 01:37, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :K. DeDeDe Devious (talk) 01:46, January 25, 2014 (UTC)DeDeDe Devious How long does an RfA usually take? Not to sound impatient or anything, but I'm curious as to how long RfAs usually take. Understandably, I've never done this before, so I'm not exactly sure what the timescale usually is on these. It just says "until sufficient time has passed", but do you have any idea how long it might be before I can expect to hear a resolution? ...I think I'm understandably curious, haha. Thanks! :) -- Giokutalkuser 17:28, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :You've got enough votes as of now, but your admin status won't come about until another admin changes your settings, documents the whole process, and files it away. Since (I think) I'm the only admin who knows how to do that stuff, it all hinges on when I have time to refresh myself and go through the one-hour process. I'll get to it, but please be patient. :Mine took about two weeks and Vaati's took roughly four months. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 17:56, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::OK, that sounds reasonable. I'm very happy that I'm in such a good standing, too! ...it has just now been a week since I put it in, so I will continue to be patient. I don't want to pressure you into it. But I do hope you have the time for it soon! :) ::Thanks for the information! -- Giokutalkuser 18:05, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Key Chains Heyyyyyyy long time no talk! First off let me say that this wiki is looking simply wonderful! You've done some great things since I took a backseat here. Never mentioned this and just wanted you to know. About the key chains, I would talk to Changtu. He's the formatting genius here. I have trouble visualizing it, but one column seems wayyyy too long-- you're absolutely right. 2 seems infinitely better, though perhaps having a display that extends across the width of the page might be a tad better than that even. EmptyStar (talk) 05:36, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :Oh and btw just so you don't think I'm a nut job who makes up words, sans is another word for without or except. Your phrasing is a better though anyway. Just thoght you should know that too haha. EmptyStar (talk) 05:38, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ::My, I forgot how cheerful you are, Empty! =D It's a pleasure editing with you around. Thanks for the recommendation, I will talk with Changtau at once. See you around! NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 06:02, January 29, 2014 (UTC) 20,000 Edits? :O ...just thought I'd give you a little congratulations for hitting 20,000 edits...! I doubt I will ever have anything approaching that! You deserve lots more recognition for everything you do around here than you get! You're one of the wiki's most important editors; I dunno what this place would be like without you around! So, congratulations again on 20,000 edits! :) -- Giokutalkuser 14:37, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, ditto. Congrats on hitting 20,000. Gioku's right, if you weren't here, heck, I'd have been banned or something from my earlier edits...you know, because of adding theories and such to articles! Also, we wouldn't have any of those neat K:64 screenshots!! Heh... Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 20:00, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Articles based on file names We need to clarify within these articles what the file names actually are to justify that template. Maybe the reference section is best. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 16:55, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, sure. For my future pages, could you please give me a brief list of file names (like the one seen in Shipwreck Octopus)? I haven't seen the exact code myself, so I'll need the exact files. I'm in need of *Statue *Bite Statue *Bomb Machine *Strike Box :Alternatively, could we just type the model file name in the reference section as we did with Invisibility Stone? NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 22:31, January 29, 2014 (UTC)